PS I Love You
by ballerina-Alice
Summary: The girl dumbly selected an e-mal and typed in a formal "Hi." Thinking she was just getting a friend to open up to, not knowing she was crashing into true love. Originaly by GeezGeena, I am writing from chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **P.S. I Love You

**Author: **Geez Geena for the first seven chapters. Then ballerina-Alice takes over with her notes.

**Summary: **The girl dumbly selected an e-mal and typed in a formal "Hi." Thinking she was just getting a friend to open up to, not knowing she was crashing into true love.

**Rating: **T


	2. Chapter 2

"And don't even think about bringing your slutty ass down here!" Phil yelled after me.

I slammed my door shut. I didn't even want to go back down there. I'm thankful Phil's even giving me an option of going upstairs or not.

I spotted my laptop laying on my bed and walked slowly over to it. My ankle throbbed as I walked but I ignored it. Alice was on so I IM'd her. I haven't talked to her since she started collage.

**BellaS: **Hey Ali!

**Aliii12: **Hey Bella, I'm a chatroom! Why don't you join it? Better yet.. Here pick an email, you'll be talking to one of my guy friends! Hey, who knows you may find true love! 3

Ha. She's _so _funny thinking I'll fall for one of her collage friends. Their older than me, anyway. It'd just be odd. But, I did need someone to talk to. I couldn't tell Alice about the abuse. It started right after she left.

_You have one new message. _

I groaned. Here, either is the death of me or the start of me. I better pick the right one. I opened the e-mail and saw two emails.

NewtonWorks and Cullen012.

Cullen. That's a pretty last name. Let's hope this works. I dumbly selected an e-mail and typed in...

**BellaS: **Hi…

**Cullen012: .**..Hi… Do I know you?

Crap. This was so stupid. I should just forget it. No, Alice would kill me if I did. I mentally cursed myself as I wrote…

**BellaS: **I'm Bella, Alice Swan's sister. You're her friend...?

**Cullen012: **Oh, Alice's sister. Yeah, I know her. The hyper-all-the-time-fashion-pixie. Her. Yeah, she's dating my brother. Do you go to our school?

What do I do? Lie? No. That wasn't me. Plus, he would ask Alice. Or look for me. Truth it was.

**BellaS: **Nah. I go to high school still.

**Cullen012:** How's that working out for you?

**BellaS: **Crappy.

**Cullen012: **I'm sure it isn't.

**BellaS:** You have no idea.

I should tell Alice I'm talking to one of her friends so she won't bother me about it.

**BellaS:** Look, it was nice talking to you but I have to go.

I closed the I'm only for it to pop up moments later.

**Cullen012: **Bye beautiful.

Did he just call _me _beautiful? Last time I checked, if you have bruises all over your face it you weren't considered beautiful. I opened up Alice's IM.

**BellaS: **I'm back.

**Aliii12: **Sweet! How'd it go? Who'd you pick? TELL ME.

**BellaS: **I picked Cullen012. It was cool.. Odd when he said 'bye beautiful' though.

**Aliii12: **Ah! Figures, he loves romance _and _is my tutor in Itallian stuff. He called you beautiful and he doesen't even know you! When really your GORGEOUS!

Yeah, _sure _I am. I heard Phil yelling my name and Renee crying. Crap.

**BellaS: **Gotta go! Bye!

Looks like my dream world with Mr. 'Cullen012' is offically over.

**A/N: Did you like it? I enjoyed writing it! P.S. Check out my trailer for Eyes Wide Open, Eyes Wide Open Intro, Among The Pain Trailer, and Among The Pain Promo on my YouTube! My user is VanessaHudgensRocks9 - shut up I made it in 2007!**

**A/N: Okay Ash here, so GeezGeena wrote this chapter. For those of you who don't know she is now bruisedskies, do to problems she quit writing her stories that aren't co-written, like I am co-writing HandCuffed with her. Anyway being friends, she let me take over. **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

This class is so boring! I'm sure the teacher doesn't even know what she's doing! I'm dead serious about that! Her and Mike Newton are playing a who-flirts-the-dirtiest-secretly-in-class game. My mind had been in a haze since last night. It was wondering about Cullen012. I seriously needed a distraction. I felt a vibration in my pants and was suddenly greatful for two things: My phone was on silent and I was in the back.

I flipped up my phone. _You have one new text message. _Who in the hell would text me during class? Alice! I pressed the OK button. The number was unknown to me, but the message was very casual. _Hey._

I crinkled my eyebrows and stared down at my phone. Did I know that number? I analyzed the number carefully but came up blank. I didn't know who this was. _Hey.. Who is this?_

I rested against my chair for a minute. I closed my eyes and slowly breathed, in and out. I felt a vibration in my hand. The response was one word. _Cullen._

A slight smile spread over my face. I guess I wanted to talk to him, he seemed interesting and I was bored! I looked down and typed in, _How did you get my number?! Are you stalking me?_

Again, the response was one name. _Alice. _Duh! Why didn't I think of that?! God. I called him a stalker! He probably thinks I'm a freak now! Ohh, I am a freak.

I huffed and replied, _Sorry, I have a tendency of saying the first thing I think without thinking it through. I should've known Alice would eventually give it to you. _

_It's alright. How's school going?_

_Boring. I'm sick of watching my teacher and Newton play a flirt game. It's disgusting! I'm sure there is stuff way more disgusting there, though. I mean your in collage._

_Ha. I guess you could say that. To me it's pretty clean, though. Just sedctive pervs everywhere, but it's clean. Would you like me to entertain you?_

I had to choke back laughter. He had no idea how bad that sounded to me. Yeah, I'm **so **matture. _Fine. Twenty questions. I start. Only different. I ask you twenty questions about you and only __**then **__can you start asking questions about me. And we narrow it down to ten. Deal?_

_Deal. It sounds fair. Ask away. _

_What do you look like? _I **had **to know what this guy looked like. Was he cute? Hot? Or really ugly? Looks don't matter to me, though. I just need a friend.

_I have bronze hair. People say it looks like a softer version of a penny in the sunlight. I have green eyes. So, I never get pinched on St. Patty's day. I'm 6'4. _Hey! I was 5'11! We were good height for eachother! Ohh, stop it!

_What's your favorite hobby? _Okay, so Mr. 'Cullen012' might have very hot looks, but what about his personality? What if he's arrogant?

_Playing piano. _Wow! He plays piano?! You normally never see guys play piano anymore! That's odd, all the legendary piano players were guys, to.

_What's your favorite song to play on the piano? _Please, be something good! Not something stupid like.. Mary had a Little Lamb! Something sweet. Like something by Debussy!

_Claire De Lune by Debussy. _My prayers are like being answered today! We just keeping getting better for eachother! He could be a really good friend.

_Who's your best friend? _I ask that.. Well, just for fun! I'm curious!

_Emmett McCathy. We've known eachother since we were two. _That's so cool! He makes sure to be friends with people he's known since he was little, and make sure they work in adulthood. If only I were that smart.

_Do you stay in relationships for long? _Okay, so that one was nosy, but I couldn't help it! I wanted to know if he's able to commit! Not because I like him in that way or anything.

_It depends on the girl. If she's slutty then we really only have one date. But, if she's sweet it may go on for a couple years. If not lead to marrige._

_Do you have a girlfriend right now?_ Curiousity..

_Nope. I'm single. Alice has been tryimg to find me one._ That sounds like Alice.

_What's the first three letters of your first name?_

_Edw. _Hm, maybe he had a cute-common name!

_Oops, gotta go! Bye Edw Cullen!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: This is Ash, so here is the deal. Now everyone pay attention. I am RE-posting her chapters. If you don't want to read them again, because you already read it, I don't care. Wait until I continue the rest, big friggin deal! Don't fill up my inbox, because you have to wait a few more days. At least Geena let me keep writing it! Your lucky in my book. If there is a problem, I do want to here it, but please, regarding this, just wait. Thank you and REVIEW.**

**P.S. Signed reviews I can actually reply to.**


	4. Chapter 4

I stared blankly at the computer screen. Spring Break had finally started today. Though must kids screamed 'yes', I was screaming 'no!'. Now that I was free from school for a week, I was stuck with Phil 24/7. There always is that slight possibility Alice might kidnap me, but she has bigger and better things to do.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my left ear. My fingers were tapping my wooden desk. Any moment now, Phil would arrive home and all happiness that beamed off Renee and I would desolve in to blood stains.

I needed someone to talk to. Someone to entertain me with the free time I had, no matter how little it is. At this point, I didn't care if I ended up in a talk with Alice about shoes and her perfect life.

Sometimes, I do want to cry, beg, and plead Alice to come home. That would be selfish of me. She was happy now. She had friends, a boyfriend, she was smart. Why should I ruin it just because I miss the little pixie?

Friend. I wonder what it's like to have one. Someone to be able to trust with everything you have in you, someone who makes you laugh. I don't want one. All I'd do is cry to them and waste their time.

That maybe why I'm not too sure about this Edw Cullen guy. I don't want to trust him _too _much, and then have him screw me over in the end. That's what always happens in the end. I end up screwed.

So why am I sitting here, in a gray fabriced chair, in front of my AOL screen, waiting for him just to sign on. Even if he signed on then off, I just wanted to see his beautiful last name, up on that screen.

I was too bored! I glanced at the books I had carelessly tossed down on my bed. I sighed, picking myself up and hopping over. I picked one up in my shaking hand.

_Pride and Prejudice. _I had heard some things about this book, but had never made an attempt to read it. I mean _come on _a rich guy wasting his time on some poor girl, and then falling for her? Can we get realistic? Please. We all know that is never going to happen. Plus, I bet it has a happy ending. Happy endings are too.. **fake**. Why can't these authors look at how people's lives are? Why can't they look at reality? Does anyone ever have _happy endings_?

That's just me. Maybe I, as a person, think that way because I didn't have the happy life like Alice does. Alice had told me over and over that high school was the best time of her life. To me, it's just hell and I can't wait to be out of it next year.

Next year. Will their even _be _a next year for me? I have an abusive father, depressing life, so how can I count on a next year? What if Phil kills me? What if I lose it and decide to kill myself instead?

What if. God, I hated using those two words. **What if **the sky started falling? **What if **I dropped dead right now? _What if. _It's all chance, and by thinking it your getting yourself ready.

I took Pride and Prejudice in my hands, and sat down on my bed. My barely covered back leaned against the cold wall. It stung like hell, but my life is hell. I need some ice.

I rested my head and opened the book. I'll read the first sentence and see after that.

_IT is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. _HA! A _single man in possession of a good fortune _is a pig and looking for a sex toy! Look at Bret Michaels!

Alright, collect yourself, Bella. Give the damn book a chance. One little chance. I skimmed the pages and selected on a random paragraph, I never said I would read it in order.

_``What an excellent father you have, girls,'' said she, when the door was shut. ``I do not know how you will ever make him amends for his kindness; or me either, for that matter. At our time of life, it is not so pleasant I can tell you, to be making new acquaintance every day; but for your sakes, we would do any thing. Lydia, my love, though you are the youngest, I dare say Mr. Bingley will dance with you at the next ball.''_

Right, because the youngest of families life are always so spoiled! They have everything! _Please. _i'm the youngest in my family, where's my glory in the sun?

I heard a _cling! _sound from my computer. Crap. Guess I kind of forgot.. I stetched down and made my way slowly over to the computer.

**Cullen012: **Goodnight, beautiful.

That, being the only thing he said, made me feel.. _weird. _I looked down at my clock before writng in the I.M. box..

**BellaS: **Goodnight? Isn't it really early there? Besides, spring break, collage, bed now? Does Alice have a say in that?

**Cullen012: **Well, I suppose I can stay up longer. I never got to ask my questions, either. I start. So, what do _you _look like Ms. BellaS?

**BellaS: **Me? I'm really _really _plain. I have brown eyes, straight brown hair, pale skin, all that other stuff. I'm not nearly as beautiful as you seem to be.

**Cullen012: **Hey, now! don't say that! I'm not _beautiful _either. Besides, Alice seems to think very differently of you. She can't stop talking about how beautiful you are.

**BellaS: **You do realize the last time Alice saw me was.. two years ago! When I was fifteen years old. I don't look the same now. I'm different. Please, don't ask for details on _why _just... Ask me another question.

**Cullen012: **Alright. Why do you down yourself?

**BellaS: **I do not down myslef! You don't even know me Mr. 'Edw Cullen' so who in the hell are you to tell me I down myself?

**Cullen012: **You seem to have a lot of.. angst stored in you. Like your own volcano inside you. Waiting impaitently to erupt on to someone.

**BellaS: **Whatever Mr. my-life-is-perfect just as another question, okay?

**Cullen012: **Do you want to talk?

**BellaS: **NO! Would you just freaking drop it!? Jesus. Besides, it's not exactly what I want to talk about over the computer. If I ever do tell you about, and you can keep dreaming that I will, it'll be face-to-face.

**Cullen012: **Bella, I..

**BellaS: **No. You know what?! ..Just forget it. I need sleep. Bye

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Sorry about the last A/N someone left an unsigned review. Anyway it pissed me off, and I am sorry. I understand those of you that already read her chapters don't want to read them again, but this is the way that I want to do it. I have reviews from others who haven't read it before. I know that I suck at writing, and you can tell when I take over. If you want to see, ' A new life, Maybe a new love', is MY story. I am co-writing handcuffed and taking over PS I Love You, while on writers block. So… just tell me good or bad in a review or PM hwta you think good or bad. But think about it before you press send.**

**~Ash**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! I am so embarrassed! I sort of posted the same chap. twice, for those of you who didn't know or realize. So… sorry, here's the actual chapter.**

_Crash! _I grumbled something under my breath. I had heard something, it sounded like glass, break. Oh well. I was probably dreaming. _Crash! _I groaned before rolling over. I could still hear everything clearly.

I heard furious knocking on my door. Jesus, doesn't this asshole know it's early morning?! Wait... Oh... Damn. I pulled the covers off and no longer felt covered with protection. I was free. Shit.

As I took steps towards my door I slowly debated whether I was going to actually open it or not. Phil seemed really, _really_, pissed. I should be thankful right now that he can't get the door opened.

The knocking became louder. I needed to make up my mind, and fast, before I wake up my neighbors. My whole body was shaking. I stupidly reached out for the door handle.

There wasn't a second to spare. Phil slithered his way into my room, slaughtering whatever his eye caught on. My lamp was shattered to pieces, causing sparks to fly up in the air.

I did the first thing that came into my head; plop myself down on the rug and cradle my head in between my knees. Smart, right? Well, at least this way nothing will hit me, right?

Phil snarled at me, pulling me up by a handful of hair. I yelped quietly, Phil still heard it and pulled at me tighter. Sitting myself somewhere so open was not my smartest move yet.

I bit my lip tightly so I didn't scream. If I did scream, I knew my punishment. Screaming is for babies, don't scream, it doesn't hurt _that_ bad. Pull yourself together, Bella.

After a few hours of pure hell, Phil was finished with me. My desk had been flopped over on its side, my bed shoved against the wall, papers shredded everywhere.

The one thing Phil didn't touch was my laptop. I had hid it, knowing that my laptop would be his first target. I yanked it open. Thankfully, Edw was on.

**BellaS: **Hey.. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Forgive me?

**Cullen012: **Sure, why not? So... How's your Spring Break going so far?

**BellaS: **Let's not talk about me, okay? Are you alright after dealing with Alice? I'm sure she's going crazy right now...

**Cullen012: **Eh, you get used to. Hey, sorry, I have to go... Talk to you later?

**BellaS:** Sure

Even though it was a short conversation, it made me feel a hell of a lot better.

**A/N: Sorry if that was too short for you guy**


	6. Chapter 6

I wobbled over to my bed, groaning as I flipped it up off the ground. My leg felt like it was going to give out. My hair was in knots everywhere, my whole body on fire. I heard Renee scream from downstairs.

I hate hearing her scream. It reminds me what I'm doing wrong by not telling. Tears welled up in my eyes. My hands trembled. I covered my ears to block out her screams. I dragged my Mp3 off the ground. I plugged it in my ears and put it on full blast. Her screams didn't disappear. I burried my head in my pillow.

_If I have to, I will put myself right beside you, so let me ask would you like that? _Right. Sure. No ones going to ever listen to anything you have to say. That thought brought up another lyric line.

_No one listens when you want to be heard. _

I eyed my cell phone. The only reason I have one is because I bought myself one. Should I call 911? I picked my cell phone up. It shook in my hands. Who do I call? I had to call someone. I opened my address book and scrolled down. Edw. Can I trust him? I clicked the okay button. Ring. Ring.. He was about to answer.

"Hello?" A velvet voice whispered.

I tore my phone down and clicked the end button. I clutched at my stomach as the tears started to rain down my cheeks. There was pound on my door. Damn it. Can't he be done with me? "ISABELLA! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?! YOU BETTER NOT BE CALLING THE COPS, YOU UNGRATEFUL SLUT! ISABELLA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" My desk was still on the floor. I got up and ignored the pain that shot through me. I weakly picked up my desk and pushed it against my door. I collasped on the floor. I felt like I was going to die. I forced my self up, grabbed my laptop, and plopped down on my bed.

I signed into AOL. Edw was on. I counted the seconds, waiting for him to IM me. One.. Two..

_Bring!_

**Cullen012: **Did you just call me?

**BellaS: **_Yes, I did because I need someone to talk to._ I erased that before I was stupid enough to send it. Instead, I wrote..

**BellaS: **Why do you care?

He didn't reply for two minutes. Great, now I pissed him off.

**Cullen012: **Are you alright?

**BellaS: **Whats it to you?

**Cullen012: **Do you want to talk about it?

**BellaS: **No. Don't ask.

**BellaS: **How are you?

**Cullen012: **I was fine, but now I'm worried about you.

**BellaS: **Don't worry about me. You have nothing to worry about.

**Cullen012: **Too late.

**BellaS: **What are you doing?

**Cullen012: **Looking up sheet music.

**BellaS: **You seem more original than that.

**BellaS: **How often do you write originals?

**Cullen012: **Whenever I get inspired. Hardly ever anymore. I'm lacking insperation.

**BellaS: **I think you could if you really put your mind to it.

**Cullen012: **Hows school going?

**BellaS: **Its high school, what do you expect?

**Cullen012: **Ah, high school. I remember those days. Cherish them. You'll miss them when you get to collage and have to move out.

**BellaS: **I beg to differ.

**Cullen012: **Hows that?

**BellaS: **No reason.

**Cullen012: **Are you sure you don't want to talk?

**BellaS: **Positive.

**Cullen012: **What are you doing?

Hiding. **BellaS: **Talking to you.

**Cullen012: **That's it.

**BellaS: **Yep. Hows that for insperation for 'ya?

**Cullen012: **Yes, you are very inspiring.

**BellaS: **Seriously?

**Cullen012: **I bet you will inspire me. If we ever meet.

**BellaS: **Don't push your luck, Buddy.

**Cullen012: **Considering I'm one of your sisters friends, there is a chance of us meeting soon.

**BellaS: **A _chance. _I never see Alice anymore.

**Cullen012: **Maybe you'll see her over Spring Break.

**BellaS: **You don't know how long I've hoped that, but it never happens. I've learned not to get my hopes up.

**Cullen012: **What?

**BellaS: **Nothing. Forget I said anything.

**Cullen012: **Alright.. Can you atleast send me a picture of yourself?

**BellaS: **Not yet.

**Cullen012: **I can deal with that.

**Cullen012: **Shouldn't you get to bed? Don't you have school tomorrow?

**BellaS: **Yes. I'm probably not going, though.

**Cullen012: **Why not?

**BellaS: **I don't feel like it.

**Cullen012: **Skipping school won't do you any good.

**BellaS:** What are you, my father?

**Cullen012: **No.

**BellaS: **Besides, I don't think I can go with my condition.

**Cullen012: **Your condition?

**BellaS: **Yes, I just so happen to be very screwed up.

**Cullen012: **Your a mystery, Beautiful.

**BellaS: **Maybe I am.

**Cullen012: **Should I be worried?

**BellaS: **You don't have to worry about a slut like me.

**BellaS: **I'll talk to you tomorrow.

_**BellaS has signed off.**_

-NextMorning-

I managed to get two hours of sleep before being awoken by Phil. I had a sick stomach. I always feel this way when I don't eat. I feel like I'm going to puke. I clutch my stomach and head into the kitchen and open the floor. I at least need water. I bring the bottled up to my lips. The bottle is smacked out of my hands and water spills everywhere. I hear Phil's heavy breathing above me.

"What are you doing _eating_?! You don't need any food you fat whore!" I start to feel dizzy but shake it off. "Clean this mess up, bitch."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Okay… so I noticed that my single BEST reviews are anonymous. This person wrote me and it was great. The question were the best and now, I can't write back. Keep in mind that I am not writing yet. These chapters are from Geena still. Umm… for right now at the least, no sexual abuse. Yeah, she hides it really well. People are very blind to whats important. Now people who are abused are either too attached or afraid that they are going to get caught, to leave those who abuse them. I would write all day, but I really have to go.**

**~Ash **


	7. Chapter 7

. -School-

I groaned and put my head down on my desk. The world has been spinning too fast for me all day. I was so hungry! I wanted food so bad. Water would help, to. I can't remember the last time I ate or drank anything. You wouldn't believe how many times I've passed out and they had to take me to the hospital. The hospital is my heaven. They let me eat. I put my finger in my mouth and started to chew on it. It tasted good, even though its not really food. The bell rang. I slowly rose from my seat, knowing if I go too fast I'll either puke or pass out.

My next class is Technology. I sit in the back away from everyone and plug my headphones into my ears. As long as I can't hear anyone, I'm fine. I click on the AOL icon. I have three new messages. Two are spam and one is someone from school who wrote me a prank e-mail. I sighed. I was really hoping Edw would've wroten me. I thought he would care. Did what I say last night even matter to him? Was he worried about me? I doubt it. No one worried about a slut. Maybe I deserve what Phil's doing to me.

**Aliii12: **What the hell, Bella!?

**BellaS: **Uh.. Hi to you, to?

**Aliii12: **Not funny, Bella. What did you say to Edward last night? He keeps on telling me to call you to make sure if your alright and asking if I've talked to you lately. What's going on? Don't say nothing because something obviously is.

**BellaS: **I can honestly say nothing's going on. I am fine. I don't lie, you know that.

**Aliii12: **Right now, I don't know what to believe.

**BellaS: **And your asking _me _what's wrong?! Your the one who's thinking I'm a liar!

**Aliii12: **Look, Bella, it's not you I'm mad at. I'm not mad at anyone. Just tell me what's going on. _Please. _You have us both worried here.

**BellaS: **Tell your friend he has nothing to worry about. I gotta go, the teacher just walked in.

I quickly logged out of AOL and yanked my headphones out. I saw most kids logging out of Myspace or Twitter. A random girl ran into the classroom. "Mr Banner, I'm sorry I'm late. I'm new and I got lost and..." Kids started laughing. Mostly if kids are late they don't say sorry. People must have found this new girl amussing.

Mr. Banner threw the laughing kids a dark glare. He turned to the new girl and gave her a small smile. "It's fine, just don't make a habbit out of this. You can go and take a seat next to Ms. Swan there in the back." Shit. If she sits next to me, she's going to try to talk to me. The girl eyed me and smiled. Wow. She must be blind. Normally, kids don't _smile _at me. They glare. Who wants to sit next to me? I hope she doesn't mind being possibly puked on.

New Girl came and took the empty seat next to me. I saw her lips moving. I ignored her. I looked down and saw her hand stuck out for a handshake. I stared at her hand for a few seconds. She slowly took her hand from my gaze.

-Lunch-

I sat at my usual table in the back. Nobody bothered to sit by me. I didn't mind. I like being alone. I stared at the empty space in front of me. I longed for food. If I eat Phil would kill me and force me to puke it all out. I saw New Girl heading my way. I didn't look at her. I pulled _Pride and Prejudice _out of my bag. Maybe this book isn't so bad if I gave it a chance. I pulled out my reading glasses and started reading.

I hear someone's breathing near me. It pulls me out of the book world. New Girl. "Can I sit here?" She asks weakly. I'm almost shocked. Why would someone want to sit by me? Hasn't she heard rumors about me? There's tons of them out about me. Yet, she wants to sit by me. I give her a small nod. She smiled at me and takes the empty seat next to me. "I'm Jessica." She says with too much enthusiaim.

I glance at her through my reading glasses. "Bella." I whisper. Jessica starts gushing about how she loves the meaning of my name. Edw came to mind. She starts asking about if my name meaning attracts boys. She notices I don't have a tray in front of me.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asks. She stuffs a cookie into her mouth. I feel hungry again.

"No." I lie. The bell rings and I hop out of my seat.

-Home-

When I got home, I hear Renee crying. Another day of hell. I try to sneak up the stairs but Phil eyes me just in time. "What, no hello?" He drops Renee on the floor and she screams out in pain. Within the next five minutes, that'll be me. "You better not have eaten anything, hoe. Lemme' smell your breath." He comes torwards me. Phil puts a finger under my chin. "Breath." Phil commands. I let out a small breath. He nods of approval and I run upstairs.

I threw open my laptop and sign into AOL. I instantly receive to IM's.

**Aliii12: **Alright. Have a good rest of the day at school. ;D

That one's old. I click out of it and check the next one. It's new.

**Cullen012: **Are you alright?

**BellaS: **I'm fine.

**Cullen012: **You didn't sound fine last night.

**BellaS: **Well, I'm fine now.

**Cullen012: **What did you mean by that?

**BellaS: **By what?

**Cullen012: **Don't play stupid.

**BellaS: **I seriously don't remember.

**Cullen012: **You said: 'You don't have to worry about a slut like me.'.

**BellaS: **And I meant exactly that.

**Cullen012: **Who told you that.

**BellaS: **My dad.

**Cullen012: **What?!

**BellaS: **Do I need to break it down for you? I gotta go or I'm going to get my ass kicked. You better not tell Alice a word I just said.

_**BellaS has signed off.**_

**A/N: Sorry that took like forever. Geena got me to thirty reviews! I love her so much! Like a friend of course ;) HeHe, did you enjoy, I have ½ a day of school left, so I can write soon! Yeah! Anyway review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 7**

Phil kept on beating me later that night. I barely could breathe. He stopped after two hours. I'm surprised I haven't started coughing out blood. As soon as I entered my room, my phone started ringing.

"What.. Do you.. WANT?!" I whisper hissed into the phone.

"I-I'm sorry.. You really worried me.. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." The velevet voice whispered. I remember that voice. Edw. I felt sorry for yelling at him. He just wanted to make sure I was alright..

"No, I should be the one sorry. I shouldn't have immediantly yelled at you like that."

"Yeah, a regular hello would've been nice." I laughed a little. Wait.. How could I be so sure this is him? It could be one of his friends. "A beautiful laugh to fit a beautiful girl." My body filled with dismay. It must not be him..

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number."

"Bella? Isabella Swan?" Velvet voice asked.

"What are you, stalking me?!"

Velvet voice laughed. "Bella, its Edward." Edward? Do I know an Edward? "Cullen. Edward Cullen." And that's when I heard crickets.

"Oh.. Um.. Hi.."

"Are you alright? You had me worried."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"Too late." After a few seconds he talked again. "Just tell me, are you ok?"

I blew out a deep breath. "You have to promise you won't tell Alice anything I'm about to tell you."

"I can't promise you that."

"Then I won't tell you."

"Bella, please tell me. I want to help you."

"I'm being a-"

"ISABELLA!" Phil yelled.

"I gotta go. Love you." I said fastly. Love you? What..? I am such an idiot! I hung up the phone before he could say anything else. I forgot I left my laptop on.

**Cullen012: **Love you to, Beautiful.

Jessica has been hanging around me all week. For some reason, she thinks I'm popular and cool. Those were her exact words. We sat at the back table.

"How come you never wear make up? I'm sure you'd look really good." I already am. A crap load of cover up. I don't tell her that.

"I'm not my sister." I say simply.

"Well, I still think you'd look really good. I mean you already are so pretty! I don't get why someone like you doesn't have a boyfriend." Is she getting paid to do this?

"Guys don't like me, I don't like most guys." Edw came into mind. Is it possible to like someone you really don't know? "It's a fair war."

"Guys are missing out." Yeah, sure they are. "How come you never…"

Jessica was cut off by my phone buzzing. "Keep going." I told her as I fished my phone out.

**Edw: **Hey

**Me: **Hey

**Edw: **How are you?

**Me: **Bored of listening to Jessica talk.

**Edw: **Should you be listening?

I tuned back into Jessica for a second. "I mean you have such…"

**Me: **No. How are you?

**Edw: **I have a want to play piano.

**Me: **Why don't you?

**Edw: **I don't know what to play about. I usually play about my feelings.

**Me: **And what are you feeling right now?

**Edw: **Confused, worried, concerned.

**Me: **About what?

**Edw: **You.

**Me: **Don't worry about me.

**Edw: **What were you going to say last night before that man cut you off?

**Me: **Doesn't matter.

**Edw: **To me it does. I'm worried about you.

**Me: **I'll tell you some other time.

**Edw: **Why not now?

**Me: **I'd rather tell you when I can see your face or hear your voice.

**Edw: **So call me.

**Me: **I don't want everybody else hearing.

**Edw: **That bad?

**Me: **Yes.

**Edw: **Can you call me later?

**Me: **I don't know.

**Edw: **Do you have a webcam?

**Me: **I can get one. Why?

**Edw: **Would you feel comfortable telling me over webcam?

**Me: **…….

**Edw: **You'd be able to see my face and hear my voice.

**Me: **Promise you won't tell Alice?

**Edw: **Depends on how bad it is.

**Me: **EDW! PLEASE!

**Edw: **Don't you want my full name?

**Me: **It might help.

**Edw: **Edward.

**Me: **Is Cullen your last name?

**Edward: **Yes.

**Me: **I love your last name. There's no way you can make fun of it. When I was little kids would always tease me because my last name is an animal. Sometimes some people still do. But that's the least of my problems. Anyway, you have a really pretty last name.

**Edward: **So do you. Don't listen to other kids. They just wish their name meant Beautiful in Italian.

**Me: **I'm really not beautiful. I'm ugly.

**Edward: **Alice doesn't think that. I've seen a few pictures of you. Sure, there old but it is better than nothing. You were beautiful back then and I'm sure your even more beautiful now.

**Me: **A lot of things have changed about me since then.

**Edward: **Can I see?

**Me: **You'll see tonight.

**Edward: **Can you describe it?

**Me: **No.

**Me: **Did you think of something to play on piano yet?

**Edward: **Yes.

**Me: **Can I hear it?

**Edward: **Maybe if you're lucky you'll hear it tonight. You'll hear it eventually.

**Me: **If you talk to me after tonight.

**Edward: **Why wouldn't I talk to you after tonight?

**Me: **You might if you over react.

**Edward: **Alice is trying to steal the phone from me. She wants to talk to you.

**Me: **Alright.

**Alice: **HIIII!

**Me: **Hi?

**Alice: **How's Renee been lately?

**Me: **Um.. Alright, I guess.

**Alice: **You guess?

**Me: **Everything is fine.

**Alice: **Just fine?

**Me: **Yes, Alice.

**Alice: **Are you two alright?

**Me: **Yes, Alice! Drop it!

**Alice: **Well, now I'm not dropping it. What's going on?

**Me: **Nothing.

**Alice: **Tell me why I don't believe that.

**Me: **Look, she's just been upset lately.

**Alice: **About what?

**Me: **A lot of things.

**Alice: **Like?

**Me: **Stuff.

**Alice: **What stuff?

**Me: **How are you?

**Alice: **Don't change the subject, Bella.

**Me: **I can if I want.

**Alice: **Why can't you tell me?

**Me: **I did tell you. Everything is fine. Nothing is wrong. You shouldn't be worried. What more do you want from me?

**Alice: **I want you to tell me one thing.

**Me: **Ok.

**Alice: **Are you safe? Please don't lie to me.

**Me: **Yes.

I felt guilty for lying to her but I know it's for the best. I don't want her to worry or get involved in this or feel like this is her fault. She couldn't help that she went to college.

**Alice: **Are you sure?

**Me: **Yes.

**Alice: **Alright. Here's Edward. Love you.

**Me: **Love you to.

**Edward: **Alice is worried about you.

**Me: **Tell her she has nothing to worry about.

**Edward: **She says she doesn't believe it.

**Edward: **And that she is your big sister and it's her job to worry about you.

**Me: **So, what did you do while Alice had your phone?

**Edward: **Homework.

**Me: **Fun.

**Edward: **Majorly.

**Edward: **Shouldn't you be paying attention to class?

OH SHIT! I glanced at the clock. Five minutes before school was out. SHIT!

**Me: **I am.

**Edward: **You're not in class, are you?

**Me: **Not exactly.

**Edward: **Why didn't you go?

**Me: **Well.. I wasn't paying attention and everyone kind of left me in the cafeteria. Five minutes before school's out. No use in going now.

**Edward: **Guess not. I take it you're not going directly home when school's out either, right?

**Me: **Why rush? Nothing special is going on at home. Just hell.

**Edward: **You know your only worrying me worse, right?

**Me: **If you're worried now you'll be even more worried later. What are you doing?

**Edward: **Watching TV.

**Me: **Anything good?

**Edward: **No.

**Edward: **Where are you going to go instead of home?

**Me: **I think I'm going to walk over to the store and buy a webcam. Might as well do it now.

**Edward: **What store?

**Me: **Does it matter?

**Edward: **It does when you're bored.

**Me: **Wal-mart.

**Edward: **Fun.

**Me: **Do you share a dorm with anyone?

**Edward: **Yes. I share with Jasper but he's pretty much always at Alice's dorm.

**Me: **Do you have a girlfriend?

**Edward: **Why?

**Me: **I don't know. I'm curious.

**Edward: **Nope. Didn't I already tell you that?

**Me: **I think you did but I forgot.

**Edward: **Oh.

**Me: **Is Jasper your only brother?

**Edward: **Nope. I have another brother named Emmett. They both have girlfriends.

**Me: **Don't you get lonely?

**Edward: **Sometimes.

**Me: **Maybe I should start coming over there to keep you company. ;)

**Edward: **Ha ha.

**Me: **Seriously. Maybe I should come over there sometime.

**Edward: **Maybe you should. Alice would like that.

**Me: **Alice wouldn't want me to leave. x]

**Edward: **Probably not. You two seem close.

**Me: **We were when she was here. When she left we weren't as close. Oh well. At least we still talk with each other.

**Edward: **Next Saturday?

**Me: **Let's get through tonight first.

**Edward: **You're the one who gave me that idea. You started it.

**Me: **Yes I did. Do you like the idea?

**Edward: **Yes.

**Me: ** I feel loved.

**Edward: **Don't you always feel loved from your parents?

**Me: **From one of them.

**Edward: **Must you worry me like that?

**Me: **You'll only have to worry for a little longer.

I looked up and saw the Wal-mart building staring me in the face. I entered and went to an employee.

"Hi, where would the webcams be?" I asked politely.

She pointed to the right and then up. I gave a smile and whispered "Thank you."

**Edward: **What are you doing?

**Me: **Looking for a webcam that will work with my laptop.

**Edward: **What kind of laptop do you have?

**Me: **Dell. You?

**Edward: **Apple.

**Me: **Sweet.

I picked up two webcams and started to debate which one I wanted.

**Me: **Is one brand of webcam better than the other?

**Edward: **Not sure. I just picked one, left, and hoped it worked.

**Me: **You are very helpful.

**Edward: **I know. 

I got the one in my left hand and headed to check out. I stood at the one with the longest line. The longer I have to wait, the better.

**Me: **Did you find anything good on TV yet?

**Edward: **Nope. I decided to go listen to Mp3 player.

**Me: **Who are you listening to?

**Edward: **Um…. Not sure who she is. Alice got a hold of my Mp3 and decided to add some music on here.

**Me: **Is it any good?

**Edward: **It's ok. Not what I normally listen to.

**Me: **What are the lyrics?

**Edward: **The song just changed.

**Me: **What song is it now?

**Edward: **Don't know yet.

**Me: **Lyrics?

**Edward: **You and me we used to be together. Everyday together. Always. I really feel that I'm losing my best friend. I can't believe this could be the end. It looks as though your letting go. And if this real then I don't want to know.

**Me: **No Doubt – Don't Speak.

**Edward: **Cool.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see a very annoyed check out girl.

"Sorry." I whispered. I handed her my webcam.

**Me: **Hang on, I have to check out.

**Edward: **Ok.

She rolled her eyes. She told me the price but I missed it.

"What was that again?"

She rolled her eyes again. "$44.88."

I'm glad I saved my money up! I opened my wallet and gathered up five ten dollar bills. "Thank you for being so patient with me." I said, sliding the money over the counter.

She rolled her eyes. "Have a nice day."

**Me: ** The clerk lady really liked me.

**Edward: **Why do you say that?

**Me: **I took forever to pay and she got really annoyed.

**Edward: **Fun.

**Me: **Very.

**Edward: **Alice is watching every word I write now.

**Me: **Hi, Alice.

**Edward: **Alice says 'Hi'.

**Me: **Do you feel watched?

**Edward: **Just a little.

**Edward: **Alice doesn't think that was funny.

**Me: **Well, screw her.

**Edward: **Alice says she loves you to.

**Me: **=D

**Me: **Is Alice still there?

**Edward: **Yes.

**Edward: **Alice asks 'Why?'.

**Me: **DUDE! Why doesn't she just text me?

**Edward: **She lost her phone.

**Me: **Doesn't she have a boyfriend?

**Edward: **He sent her over here to come bug me.

**Edward: **Alice thinks we're hiding something.

**Me: **Alice thinks a lot of things.

**Edward: **Where are you?

**Me: **Outside of hell.

**Edward: **Is worrying me your special talent?

**Edward: **Take that back: Is worrying _us _you're special talent?

**Me: **No. You guys just worry too much.

**Edward: **Repeat: You said you were 'Outside of hell'.

**Me: **Is Alice still there?

**Edward: **She just left.

**Edward: **Will you tell me now that Alice is gone?

**Me: **I'll tell you tonight.

**Edward: **So, where is hell?

**Me: **Home and DON'T SAY IT! I know I'm worrying you but you'll just have to wait until tonight.

**Edward: **I know. Hey, do you remember what you said last night?

**Me: **I said a lot last night.

**Edward: **The last thing you said.

**Me: **Yes. Why?

**Edward: **What did you mean by it?

**Me: **I don't know… Just I Love You. Is there something wrong with me telling you that?

**Edward: **No I was just curious.

**Me: **What are you doing?

I decided not to go inside my house. I opened the gate and went into the backyard. In the far left of my backyard, there is a tree. The tree has a swing hanging off it. I remember making it with Alice. I sat down on the swing. I don't care that I'm really late for home and am going to get my ass kicked really hard. I just wanted to talk to Edward.

**Edward: **Taking a walk around campus. You?

**Me: **Sitting on a swing in my backyard. It's nice weather here. What about over there?

**Edward: **Sprinkling a little.

**Me: **Is that good?

**Edward: **Yes. At least it's not pouring.

**Me: **That's good.

**Edward: **Having fun on the swing?

**Me: **It's calming.

**Edward: **How nice of weather is it there?

**Me: **Just the right amount of sun.

**Edward: **Enjoy it.

**Me: **You can always come over here.

**Edward: **What was it you said? Let's get through tonight first?

**Me: **Screw you.

**Edward: **Thank you.

**Me: **Did you bring your Mp3 with you on your walk?

**Edward: **Yep. Do you have one?

**Me: **Yes.

**Edward: **What do you have on it?

**Me: **A lot of different genres.

**Edward: **What song do you listen to most?

**Me: **Diary Of Jane – Breaking Benjamin.

**Edward: **Lyrics?

**Me: **Uh…. Something like 'If I have to, I will put myself right beside you so let me ask would you like that'. I'll have to listen to it again.

**Edward: **Is it rock?

**Me: **I guess.

**Edward: **Heavy?

**Me: **Not really.

**Edward: **Do you listen to heavy rock music?

**Me: **Yes.

**Edward: **Why?

**Me: **Do you have a problem with me listening to heavy rock?

**Edward: **No. I was just wondering if there is a certain reason.

**Me: **Maybe there is. Maybe there isn't.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

**Me: **I have to go.

I shoved my phone in my bag knowing that if Phil found it he would take it away. I got off the swing and stood perfectly still.

Phil growled when he saw me. Since we were outside and some people could see/hear, Phil just took my hand and dragged me inside the house.

"THREE HOURS LATE! WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?!" Phil yells. He throws me on the hardwood floor.

"I had to stay late for school!" I lie.

"YOU LIAR! YOUR PRINCIPAL CALLED, BITCH! YOU BETTER BE DREAMING IF YOU THINK YOU COULD GET OFF THE HOOK!" Phil beats me in the side. I let out a scream. If glass were somewhere near, it would have shattered.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

Sorry didn't fix anything…..

-Later-

**Cullen012: **Do you have the webcam hooked up?

**BellaS: **Almost.

I hooked up the last cord and switched the webcam off.

**BellaS: **Be warned that what you're about to see is not pretty.

**Cullen012: **Okay.

**BellaS: **Are you sure?

**Cullen012: **I'm positive.

**BellaS: **It's going to be ugly….

**Cullen012: **I know.

**BellaS: **Seriously, Edward…

**Cullen012: **Seriously, Bella. Just show me. I want to help you.

**BellaS: **You sure?

**Cullen012: **The sooner you do this, the sooner it will be over.

Edward C. request web chat with Bella S. I clickedok.

Edward turned on his webcam. He had the most beautiful face ever!

"Just turn it on, Bella."

I bit my lip. Even through the screen, I could see worry in Edward's beautiful emerald eyes.

I slowly reached over and switched the webcam on.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: So… that was like 10 minutes? Anyway review!**

**P.S. This is the last of Geena!**


	9. My first chappy

**A/N: OMG, most of y'all are like 'took you long enough' but it really wasn't that long enough. My other story, A new life, maybe a new love, is my main priority. I started working on it the other night. SUMMER! I wrote this song listening to, Fear of flying by A Rocket To The Moon. Like I listened to 20 million times, LOL! So go check it out.**

I had removed all of my make-up. It never looked like a wore any, and yet it was CAKED on to my face. My face and general skin used to be ivory. Now, it's more like black, blue, and red all over. It was all thanks to the truly wonderful, Phil. Wow. Isn't he just the best? Jackass…

Well… it was now or never. What if I'm too ugly to look at? I mean he is gorgeous! I don't think I could take him thinking that. I was falling hard for him. I was falling hard and fast. If he couldn't stand me the way I am, the way Phil MADE me, I would only slam into the ground. I would never learn to fly and nothing would matter. You know what? Oh, well, I'll never know unless I turn this damn thing…

I reached over and clicked the button on. I got in front of it with my eyes closed. I heard a gasp, then 'Oh my god!' I think it was him. I wasn't sure again, my eyes were closed. I slowly peeled my eyes open.

"Is it that bad? I mean, I understand if-"I was silenced by his own talking.

"Bella shut it. Now… tell me what happened. You're so broken. Can you talk about it?" I was stunned. This perfect, beautiful man was before me, sort of, and he hadn't even called me ugly, or run away. Maybe this has hope after all.

"Where do I begin?" There were so many places I could start. It was endless.

"How about the beginning?" Well, there's a shocker. Think he could be more general?

"Well I was born here in forks…" Yeah… I was kind of avoiding it.

"BELLA! You know what I mean; you are going to tell me."

*sigh* "All right. Things were perfect when Alice was here. We were a happy family. Filled with bliss. My only problem was that I wasn't her. I mean she's pretty, happy, and popular. Who wouldn't want that? I was no Alice, but I had a pretty good life." I took in a deep breath." When she left it all went downhill from there. Phil started to drink, a lot. It got out of hand. Now he comes home drunk every night. Then…" I sighed. Maybe I couldn't trust him… Oh, who was I kidding? I WANTED to tell him. He made it okay. I felt safer with him.

"You can tell me. Whatever it is, you can always tell me. I need you to trust me." He held so much honesty in those bright green eyes. I looked over my shoulder, afraid I might see him. I didn't gosh where was he? Phil wasn't making my mom scream anymore. Plus he wasn't after me at this point. _Bella, take this as a blessing!_ Oh well, might as well enjoy it now.

"Alright I'm good. He started to hit Renee." I started to whisper, fear crashing in waves around and in me. "Then… that wasn't good enough, he started to abuse me. It's really bad." I looked at his face. He looked pained, and... Quite frankly he looked pissed. I was just going to keep talking, for fear of losing my nerve. There was this overwhelming feeling that washed over me. I had to figure him out.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He looked down for a split second, only to look back into my eyes. I loved that he was always looking into my eyes.

"I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!" He tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Bella, you don't deserve that. Has he done anything else?" I bit my lip. He flipped out over that, how do I handle this? Edward was going to flip out over this. Sighing, I looked up and prepared myself.

"He may have…"

"Oh Bells, please give me something?" His eyes were soft and pleading.

"He groped me once or twice." I was so ashamed! I mean, I had tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't. I was so terrified of him.

"Do you have school tomorrow?" What the hell? He's the one who wanted to know so badly, now he's changing the subject?

"You are so confusing… And yes, I do have school. Any other random questions for me?"

"Will Phil be working while you are at school?" Okay…?

"Umm…yeah? Why?"

"You'll see, okay? I know it seems odd but don't worry. You can trust me. I never want to hurt you. I know, you've probably heard it a million time before. Where is Phil anyway?" I was just thinking the same thing green eyes...

"I have no idea. I can't even hear my mom screaming. I need to check that out later.

We spent almost the whole night talking. Before I wanted it to be it was 3 in the morning. Edward checked his clock and told me to go to bed. He said I would need my rest. That boy is one big question mark! I told him goodnight.

"Good night beautiful. See you soon." I must a have blushed, because he chuckled. I loved his laugh.

"Night, Edward. Oh, and please don't tell Alice." He seemed so sad.

"I can't promise that. For now, however, I can try." We switched off. I turned off my light, peeled back the covers, and climbed into bed. That night I dreamed of my angel. It was simple. We were just holding hands and walking through the woods on a clean path. We talked about anything, and everything. His eyes held love, of course mine did too. The dream was so perfect.

"Hey, whore, get your ass out of bed!" Edward turned and yelled in my face. Wait, that was weird.

"Did you hear me!" I was awoken by Phil screaming at me from downstairs. Here goes another day in hell…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: So… I know I gave you another cliffy, but if you think about it it's the best idea. Plus, it's not much of a cliffy. So like it, love it, hate it. Just review it. I have almost 60 reviews for this story you guys all rock! Especialy Miss HippyDog, she made me laugh, and I started on this chapter. Sailin101 we fought, but I updated quicker before with the need to prove you wrong. LOL! Thank you everyone! Remember reviews are good for you. Or at least they are good for me so click that button, right there↓ **

**~Ash**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I am going to start putting the nice stuff up her. Then the notes, chapter references, and mean comments, at the end. I think I might put acknowledgments at the bottom. But that could change. So, enjoy! BTW, As of June 18****th**** 2009 I am officially a teenager!**

**Disclaimer: I will always forget so… for the whole story I do not own Twilight. I don't even own Nathan *sigh* but I wish he was mine.**

**P.S. If you guess the song for this chapter (not the one I listened to repeatedly while writing), the one that part of this chap is based on. I will give you a sneak peek at the next chap.**

I got to school ten minutes before the bell rang. Normally I try to get here earlier, but I woke up a little late this morning. Apparently Phil didn't like that. I spent an extra twenty minutes putting on make-up. Now for most of the girls here, that's completely normal. But with them you can tell that they really made an effort with their look. With me? With me… I looked like I only did my hair in the morning.

My locker was my first stop. I didn't get why you couldn't just carry your backpack around. I put my bag in my locker, and slammed it shut as hard as I could. Why wouldn't I shut my locker and be able to go straight to class? There was Nathan Hurts. Now Nathan was defiantly hot! He used to be one of my best friends, and then we started to drift apart. It was right after Alice moved away. I would have thought he was using me to see Alice a bunch, but it was because he had sports and I was so distant from Phil. It was the worst cause of Phil. I had lost Nathan; he had been the one that was always there.

"Hey Bells what's up?" He asked none-chalantly. He had a sweet voice.

"Nothing Nathan… what's up with you? It's been a while since, you know, we talked." He used to wait for me at my locker all of the time. There were always rumors that we were more than best friends. Everyone thought we secretly dated, that is until the Phil thing.

"I know. I never meant to leave you… it sort of just happened you know?" I did know. I knew better than him.

"We both changed. I get it, so why did you decide to meet me?" It was so weird for him to be doing this.

"I don't know. I was walking to first and we have it together, and you were right here." He shrugged like it was nothing. Come to think of it, it really was nothing. We walked to class, catching up a little, but nothing big. It was so nice to just talk to him after so long.

First period passed quickly. Second, following shortly after. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I had just sat down when the principals' groggy, "I just woke up", voice came on the announcements.

"Isabella Swan, could you please come to the office. You will be going home." Damn it! This was supposed to be where Phil couldn't get to me. Maybe mom decided we had enough, and she was going to take me away from all of this. And maybe that is a load of bull shit! Like she cared enough to get me away from this and leave Phil. I probably forgot to turn off my bedroom light or something, Phil got home early, and now he's taking me home to kick my ass. Gee… this should be fun.

I got to the front office so slow. I practically dragged myself to the room. Then, I saw a flash of bronze and stunning green. Familiar, green. It was Edward. Edward, who I barely knew, had come to save me.

"Miss Swan, do you know this man?" Mrs. Cope asked, being stunned speechless, I just nodded diligently. "Can I get your signature?" I walked over to the desk and picked up the pen. I signed my name as fast as I could. I couldn't believe what was happening. Did I tell him where I went to school?_ No dumbass it's the only high school in Forks!_ Oh yeah…

"Are you ready to go Bella?" He was even better in person, if that's possible. Again I just nodded. I followed him out to the car.

"Where are you going?" I asked Edward, a bit confused. He was walking across the parking lot, the opposite way.

"To my car? Bella, where else would I be going? You need to give me instructions to your house okay?" Nothing fazed him. He knew exactly how this was supposed to work out and- wait… What are we doing? Where is he taking me? I was climbing into his car, which I really didn't look at. I wonder what he drives…_focus Bella! _Oh, right, focus I can do this.

"Umm… Edward?" He turned to look at me as we turned out of the school. "You wanna tell me what's going on? I really would like to know what you are doing here." Now he looked kind of sad. "Not that I didn't want to see you. I'm just stunned." The look on his face wasn't sad anymore, but I couldn't read it. He was either an open book, or he wore this mask. Not at all like mine, he just hid his emotions, that or he had a lot of emotions and I couldn't make sense of all of them at once.

"You are going to come with me for a while, okay? Bella, I-I can't have you hear. Then there is Alice-"Alice! What did he do?

"Did you tell Alice?! How could you, I mean I trusted you with this. Then right away you go behind my back and tell my sister that our step dad is abusing me! I really thought you were my friend!" He looked confused as hell now. Was I really going to have to explain that? He didn't come off as stupid or anything.

"Bella…I didn't tell Alice, she doesn't even know where I am right now. Okay? I rushed here. I grabbed my wallet and a bag with water and an extra pair of clothes. Oh, and I grabbed something to eat. After you signed off I drove straight down here. I do care." Wow, look at him. You could tell he was telling the truth. His emerald eyes bored into mine.

"Okay, Edward. Where to now? I am going to need clothes and such you know." We were on the road and I peered out at the road before us. It wasn't pouring. Everyone thinks that since it always rains that means it pours. It sometimes did of course, but it's mostly like now. Only a drizzle. I watched the light drops fall, the gently tap the ground. We pulled up to my old house. Was I going to be able to come back? Hopefully if I ever did, it was to get the rest of my things. His silver Volvo parked in my driveway. We both got out and walked up the creaky stairs to my front door. I was so embarrassed to have him in here. I mean it didn't smell like Fabreez. Plus, I didn't have a lot of time to clean, and nobody else did.

"Umm…How long am I going to be gone? So I know how much stuff to bring?" I could be gone for a week, or I could be gone for a month. I really didn't know. I didn't know where I was even going to be exactly.

"Just bring all of your clothes; you never know what you may need." He was looking around for Phil I think. "I'll catch up with you, just go start packing." It was almost like he said it to himself. I looked at him funny, and then descended up the stairs. Possibly for the last time. I opened the door to my dreary room; it had been my sanctuary for so long now. Opening all of my drawers I dumped everything on my bed. I grabbed the biggest suitcase we had, and stared to throw clothes into it.

"What are you doing?" I turned to see Edward standing behind me, his eyebrow raised in a, what the hell, way.

"I don't think I can shut my suitcase." I had been standing here staring at the thing for ten minutes.

"Here let me help you." And just like that he shut it.

"Well, thank you superman. God, what _is_ your kryptonite?" I asked playing around.

"That is yet to be discovered. But what if I'm the crazy one?" He looked a little more serious now, but I could see his lips twitching. Hell, even if he WAS crazy, I'm still head over heels for him.

"Well, then I'm still going to be holding your hand. All you have to do is keep me there with your superhero might." I laced my fingers through his. He looked down and smiled at me."If not for you, I might be dead, well…soon you know."

"Bella you are so broken, but don't worry. I'll put you back together."

"I think I need to be on solid ground fist." We both looked pained now. I looked into his eyes and I knew, I need, Edward. Forever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: I am finally done with this chapter! I have been working on it for three days straight, plus trying to work on my story. I never got to say this but, R.I.P. Daddy's little cannibal. If you guys don't know, on May 8****th****, I think, she was killed in a drunken driving accident. She was an amazing author. I loved her work so much, I think that she could have been a great writer.**

**Anyhoo… I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Guess that song and I will give you a sneak peek.**

**I am one of those authors where I need to know EXACTLY what was going through your mind when you read it, so please let me know good or bad. Thank you Geena! She gave me my 90****th**** review. Review please! Thank you guys!**

**~Ashley**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews I got. I really appreciate it. Everyone who guessed the song and for other things, they will be acknowledged at the end.**

**I will have a song for this chapter also. Guess it and you get another peak.**

"Bella, Bella… Bella, you need to wake up, love." There was this honey voice whispering in my ear. I really, wasn't all that comfortable. Who was love? I'm Bella, but who is love? Did he mean me? At that I giggled. "What the hell? Bella are you laughing?" There it was again, he had the nicest voice. I giggled again.  
"Okay, I'm up…sorta." I started to sit up, then almost fell again. This is when I opened my eyes. "So it wasn't a dream, your Edward. Now I'm safe?" I had to think about it. It's not every day you get saved by a god you know.

"Well…. I'm Edward, and yeah for now you are definantly safe. Come on, I'll take you to my room first." Then it occurred to me that Alice could see me, or that she was even here. What am I going to say to Alice when she asks why I am staying with Edward? I think Alice is physic, she always knows everything. It can be helpful, but a lot of the time it really sucks. I expect her to come out of nowhere and start yelling at me. She would be so hurt if she found out what has been going on!

I heard the trunk slam and Edward started to carry my bags to the door. I stepped in front of him to open the door. It's not like I had a ton of bags, I mean I'm not Alice. I had two suitcases and one duffle bag. Of course I would be carrying my duffle, but Edward had to insist. By that I mean he wouldn't give me my bag. I think he might actually be TOO much of a gentleman, but what do I know? We were walking down the hall. It was pretty typical; I mean it's not exactly a writing college. Writing colleges are so pretty; normally they are old Victorian mansions.

This was, well modern. Same thing you would see in a movie. The walls were painted cream. The carpet was bage and blue. Each door was numbered. Odd on the left, even on the right. The doors were dark wood, wow, mom would hate that. I wonder if they had a girls' building and a boys' building. I sure hoped they did, less chance to see my sister.

I looked over to see Edward juggling my suitcases and trying to open his door. "Edward, give me your keys." I looked down, pressed my hand to my forehead, and shook my head. He really couldn't just ask for my help?

"Bella I got it, okay? I think I can open a door." He looked at me like I was calling him retarded!

"Edward! Give me your damn keys. I'm sure you are more than capable of opening a door, but not when you insist on carrying my bags!" He looked like he was going to throw a fit! His bottom lip jutted out.

"But Bella!" He protested. I glared at him. "Fine…"He gave me the keys and I smiled at him. I shoved the key in, and then opened the door. Edward stepped through and automatically realized something. "Shit!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Edward turned to me with an apologetic look.

"Bella I am so sorry, I didn't even think about it." Oh my god! What is he talking about! Does he have his girlfriend living here? My chest throbbed at that. I shouldn't have come. He said he didn't have a girlfriend before, but a lot can change in a day. I half expected some chick to walk out of the bedroom wearing only his shirt. I would be heartbroken if I had to see that. I know that I shouldn't care, but I do. I care so much. It hurts to think about the fact that he could never want me. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch? I only have one bed-"What? He scares the shit out of me and it's an issue of where I sleep, really? "Or you could sleep on the couch. Unless you're comfortable sleeping in the same bed. Either way is fine with me." He looked like he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. I didn't think it was THAT big of a deal.

"Umm…You can pick. I really don't care." It was sort of the truth. I wanted to sleep with him, though. Well, not like that. I wasn't going to have sex with a guy I just met, no matter how I feel about him. I think if I had his warmth I would sleep so much easier. He made me feel safe, without him there was this worry nagging at me. Phil could come get me and bring me back if he wanted to. That was the scariest thing I could think of.

"You can take the bed."

"Are you sure?" It was his bed, and I didn't want to put him out. He was already doing so much for me.

"Yeah, course. Bella, I feel very protective of you." He said it slowly so that he could make his point. I was starting to believe that he may actually care. Maybe not in the way I cared about him, but caring is caring."I don't want to risk you sleeping on the couch. It's only a dorm, not exactly high on the security list." There was dead silence for a couple of minutes. We looked into each other's eyes and I kept thinking, 'Maybe he feels the same,' then I got back to reality, the one where we couldn't be together. Aside from the obvious, I'm still a minor.

"I'm going to grab a shower in the morning. Do you have school tomorrow?" I hoped he did, but at the same time I wish he could just stay here.

"Yeah. I do. I wasn't in today so I have some catching up to do. I think it's been a long day. You should try and get some sleep. My bedroom is down the hall to the left. Umm… if you need anything, don't be afraid to just come wake me up." It looked like he had more to say. He turned and went to a closet to get some blankets.

"Hey Edward." He turned to look at me." Thank you. Thank you so much." His face changed from a bland mask to understanding and sympathy. He walked over to me and enveloped me in a big hug. Rubbing soothing circles in my back, I hoped this wouldn't end. Why should I get a happy ending though? I didn't deserve it that's for sure.

"Bella, I couldn't just leave you there. Now go to bed," Pulling away, he rested his hands on my forearms and grinned at me," you need your rest." He kissed the top of my head. "Sweet dreams beautiful."

"Good night Edward." I padded back to his bedroom. Lying down, I felt like something wasn't right. There was an unsettling feeling rested in my stomach. Is that bad? I have felt it so many times before. Oh well, I should just sleep on it.  
……………………………………………………………………………

I awoke with a start. My breathing was hitched and ragged, my eyes were about to pop out of my head, and I was terrified. I placed my hand over my heart and my chest beat with every breath I took. I ran my hand through my hair, that was the worst dream I could have had here. I got up, out of bed. I had to get out of this room, it was suffocating me!

I crept down the hall, hoping not to wake up Edward. He deserved to sleep. I passed him on the couch, he was so calm. He looked perfect in sleep. He started to stir, so I backed away. I bumped into a glass door, which lead outside. Stepping out of the door, I took a deep breath.

I was on his balcony. Standing in the dark I thought about what had brought be too this place, this sanctuary. A simple 'Hi' in a, chat room. Can you believe how much that changed everything? I still can't, but I'm one to talk, things aren't over yet. It was so quiet waiting in the dark. There is nothing but the rain. It was steadily soaking my pajamas'. There weren't any footsteps on the ground. I started to listen really hard, but there wasn't any sound. It was a damn cold night. It was then that I heard the glass door being pushed open. I whipped around only to see Edward, I really need to relax.

"What are you doing out here Bells?" His voice was groggy and I could tell he had just woken up. I didn't think it was possible, but his hair was in an even bigger mess. His green eyes were only half open.

"I-uh… I had a bad dream. Sorry if I woke you up." I looked down at my hand sand started playing with my thumbs. He took me by the hand, I looked up and he smiled lazily at me. I smiled as best I could back at him. "I needed a change of scenery. I needed to be somewhere new. That room got to be too much for me to handle, so I stepped out here." He nodded in understanding. Then he held me. It was a great feeling, being held by the person you care most about.

"I know what you mean." He mumbled against my hair. "I came out here to think also. Everything is so confusing right now. That or I'm just out of my mind." I hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, if that makes you crazy, I am right there with you." We laughed. I could feel him shaking as he chuckled. We calmed down, and he rocked me back and forth. Or, left to right. "I really don't know you Edward." He froze. "But I-I'm with you. It's you and me right now… and I don't think I want it any other way." "We can figure this life out together." We stayed like that for who knows how long. I think we both knew, that tomorrow starts a new beginning. A very confusing beginning.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**A/N: Here are all the people got the last song right.**

**Darklust34 was the first to guess it right. Then: Tif1, countryprincess, ClumsyBruntte, Rosalie123456, cullenbabe23, jessmr, SethsWolfGirl. The song was Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down.  
Thank you to countryprincess (again), BruisedAndBattered, Ashgirl195. These people told me exactly what they were thinking when they read it. And thank you to twilightsun01, she told me happy birthday!**

**Thank you guys so much for your support. I don't think anyone has had something mean to say, I almost wish there was though. I mean think about it. When people don't like something the way that they voice it is really insightful. LOL but that's fine. I want y'all to go check out emilyTM okay? She is my best friend in the whole wide world! I love her so much, she has been my friend since 5****th**** grade and I haven't seen her since the end of 5****th**** grade. She is a WAY better writer than me! Of, that doesn't take much, does it? Anyway she just made an account, and then she posted a story like a few days ago. Okay… so I posted it for her, but it was her writing I promise! I think I have a little too much fun writing A/N. Remember to guess my song for this chapter, and you might get a peak at the next chapter. And please, guys I trust you not to go and look at other answers from my reviews. That would be cheating, and it's just not fair to those that actually tried. Plus it ruins the fun. And if in one review you have a couple of guesses that is fine. OMFG it is 1:01 A.M. amd I am driving down to pick up my sister tomorrow with my dad. I just finished. By the time I get back tomorrow, like, love it, hate it, I want a BUNCH of reviews. Did I mention I my sister and I are fighting? Reviews from you will make my day! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, as you might know, I will be at my dad's this summer. Well, for like two weeks, but still. During those two weeks, I might have my lap-top, but I'm not sure. If I am aloud to bring, I don't think they have wireless. My brother "lost" his lap-top awhile ago, so posting might not work out so well. I will try to write a few chapters and then just post them when I get back, again I can't guarantee this. I'm leaving on Tuesday, just so you know. My acknowledgements will be posted at the bottom. For everything, not just the song. So that you know, I do reply to every PM and every review, even if it's just a simple 'thank you'. It might be short, but I have one day to pack and write.**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Edward open up! Did you already leave? I need to talk to you!" I heard that light, sweet, familiar voice, yell. My sister was here, and in a matter of minutes she could be in here yelling at me. Alice really isn't that bad. Actually, she was, relatively understanding. She was a great sister that's for sure. I think she might be just a bit hurt if she found out I was being abused by Phil, and her friend that I met online is the one helping me. But hey, that's just me.

"Damn it Alice. What is your problem? Did it occur to you that most people enjoy sleep?" Edward sounded pissed. I was still in his bedroom, so I'm not completely clear on that.

"Yeah, it occurred to me. Geesh Eddie, I'm not, like, stupid." She sure sounded stupid. Alice always got good grades, and she was witty. However, she tends to sound a tad blond at times.

"Then why did you stand outside my door screaming? Really Alice, I have neighbors." I could tell that he was exhausted. Now he must be pinching the bridge of his nose, because then I heard Alice.

"Stop that. It can't help anything, and it looks like a bad habit. You may get a nosebleed! You really do look ridiculous you know." Edward groaned,

"What do you want Alice." Now I thought they were friends.

"I just wanted to walk you to class?" She was lying. I could tell. Alice always lied the same way. I think the reason she was so bad at, it was, she doesn't lie. Ever! I mean, I think she has lied like, four times in her whole life. Like I said, she is perfect.

"Somehow I doubt that, Alice. Since when do you walk me to class? And since when do you have time? Our classes are no-where near each other." I could hear their expressions in their voices. Right now Edward is looking at her with an incredulous face. His tone is 'well duh'.

"… Well… Have you been keeping your room clean? I swear, if you are anything like Jazzy, you really can't keep a clean enough room. Well, that and continue with your studies." Alice was rambling.

"Wha- what are you doing? You're not my mother. What is your problem today?" I think Edward might be confused.

"Just let me in!" The next thing I knew was my sister was right there in my face. She waltzed in with a small smile displayed on her lips. She stopped at the edge of the bed, her knees touching the quilt on top. She stood there, open mouthed, just staring at me. This really wasn't the scene I had pictured when I would see her here. "What are you doing? What happened, Bella, you have to talk to me!" She sounded distraught. Kind of like her puppy just got run over. Like she was about to start, sobbing.

"Alice I am so sorry, can we talk about it somewhere. Maybe after I get dressed? You can pick out my clothes?" I t came out as a question. She always loved playing Bella Barbie. I think it is her favorite game. Her eyes started to brighten up at that. I knew we had a real problem to discuss, but for now… we can have a little fun.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had really done a good job. Well, I hated it. I hated it when she dressed me up. However, she has really good taste. I was wearing a, midnight blue tank-top, skinny jeans, and a cute sweater. I spun around in the bathroom mirror. "It looks great Alice." I meant it too. For a moment she looked stunned that I liked it. "Where can we o to talk?" I asked her, her earlier feelings returned to her face. She showed a little anger, some sympathy, but over all worry.

"There is this little café down the block. We can go there. It's quiet and cozy. I think we can grab something to drink, then you can tell me everything. Is that alright?" She was being so open about this. I don't think she resented me at all. Maybe she was on something, I mean she was so calm! Oh well, she's probably just trying not to blow up.

"Alright, let's go." We walked out of the door. We walked to the café through the park. It was a nice day. Alice and I had a lot to talk about….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so I know it doesn't seem long, well it's not**. **Sorry but I'm leaving like in the morning. The next chapter will have all of the acknowledgments I promise! I will have my chapters up in two weeks! Bye for now!**

**~Ashley, (Carolina Dove)**


	13. I am so sorry!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: Okay, I am so sorry guys I know I said two weeks, but it didn't work out that way. I am putting this chapter on hold for a little while. This is for many reasons. Plus, after putting up chapters every couple of days… I'm burned out! I'm only 13 and geez. Then there is… Tonight I am going to a louow? anyway it's at a water-park, this weekend starting tomorrow I will be at Grand Coulee dam, next weekend I'm taking a day and the family is going to lake Charbahno? That Monday we start moving into the new house. The next weekend my grandparents are taking my sister, brother, and I to mountsaint Helens for the weekend. Then for the month of August I'm either going back with my sister or M is going to come visit from Ohio (emilyTM). And I couldn't write this week since I got home Tuesday packed 6 boxes and cleaned, the next day I went to work, yesterday I went to a class, went to work, then went to the river. Oh, and my dad is trying to get me an appointment with a shrink! **

**Anyway I hope you guys understand, I really am trying here! **


	14. again sorry

**A/N:** Hey guys! Look, don't kill me okay? I got caught with a MA/N: Hey guys! Look, don't kill me okay? I got caught with a Myspace then, I got grounded for a month. That was on August 26th. I still don't have my laptop back and it has all of my starts for chapters. I also might write a story about Alice when I'm done with PS I love you and ANLMANL. Then I will start my Alice project and UI. Again I'm super sorry. If you want to read my writing at all, I guess some of you may like the way I write, then contact me and I will let you read my really short story I just wrote. Oh and my YouTube account is TorturedSecrets. I should be the first thing to show up. I try to post videos explaining behavior, like when my documents froze. So message me, do whatever you need to. I'll try writing soon!


	15. Chapter 13Candles

**A/N: I realize it's been a year and there are so many things I could offer up as an excuse…but life happens and it doesn't really matter. Here is the chapter y'all have been waiting for, I can't guaranty that it was worth the wait but oh well. **

The walk down too that little café…well it felt like the march down death row. I'm sure it was a short walk but to me, it was long and painfully silent**. **During the whole thing I got too thinking that I might not be the best sister in the world. I should have told her. I should have let her know somehow. Alice loves me and when I tell she'll only beat herself up. But it wasn't her fault. I didn't want her college experience ruined because her little sister couldn't fend for herself. So lame.

When Alice opened the door for us we were hit with the scent of herbs and mocha. I was warm and the air was filled with some kind of wonderful. Despite the lovely feel of the place a sickening sensation swept over me. It filled my insides with disgust at everything that I would tell my innocent sister.

"Let's sit over there." Alice said with an exhausted sigh. She pointed to a small table in the corner, with 2 chairs and a dimly lit candle. It was orange; glowing subtly like it had spent the whole day trying and trying to impress customers who really didn't care and now it was faded and spent. Its crazy how even a candle can be thought to feel like a regular person. Your run of the mill depressed teen.

"Alright. Whatever you want." I tried showing that I cared about only her happiness. Hopefully she could keep that in mind. We arrived at the table and I gave a sad look at the candle before pulling out my chair. The screeching of the seats sliding across the hard floors was deafening. Everyone turned to glance at us then quickly turned back, not particularly giving a damn in the first place. Regardless I was embarrassed. Not that that comes as a shock, after all I always am aren't I.

*ding* someone walks in. I jump. Alice turns, startled at my mini heart attack. "Jumpy much?" She asks.

To which I reply "Am I that obvious?" She eyes me slightly.

"Only when I'm lucky." She gives a sad smile and we sit. "So Bell-"She's interrupted by a cheery waitress.

"Hey my names Hallie, what can I get for y'all?" We all put on our happy masks and I feel like Mr. Potato head. Alice is the first too speak up as she orders her caramel frappe. Hallie writes diligently then turns to me with an expecting look. "What about you darling?" Suddenly I noticed the smell of strawberries. Now normally cafes don't smell like strawberries, but I noticed that someone had ordered coffee with strawberry. I might have to try that someday. But not now. Now I needed something a bit stronger than that.

"I'd like coffee, pure and simple."Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust. It comes out as a mumble but she understands, writes it down, and leaves with a promise to be back. Alice sighs again and I glance back at her.

"Anyway….Bella why were you in Edwards dorm? And how come you've been avoiding me?" I knew the answers…I just didn't want to have to admit them out loud. Especially to the delicate face.

"I've been staying with him for a few days. He wanted me out of the house. We aren't 'involved' or whatever. So don't worry about that. I don't know why. You've been really nosy lately and there are some things you just don't need to worry about. I know you just 'can't believe me right now.'" I took a deep breathy and before I could continue Alice filled the space.

"I don't need too know? Excuse me? What is your deal? Of course I need to know. This could be life or death. Are you on drugs? You better tell me now!" I had this blank expression on my face where as hers adorned a worried one. I think she might have been holding back tears as she slowly shook her head.

"Fine. You wanna kno-"

"YES!"

"Okay, Phil hits me, over and over. When you left everything turned to crap. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now, Alice? Was it everything you had ever imagined?" My head turned to the side and down. I was in sort of a fog. Hot tears pricked my eyes. Stinging, like a thousand knifes.

"Did he rape you yet? Or am I just special?" I invited whiplash with open arms as I darted back to her.

"Alice no….no that couldn't have happened. You're so happy. There is no way."

"Well apparently there is. "

"But Alice!" I began to sob.

"Bella, I was raped." Forget that innocent remark.

**EPOV**

"No offence….but that's kinda sick." I glared at Jasper across the table. "You know, in a really sweet way…" Yeah, nice cover.

"I understand that's she's…younger, but-"

"You mean illegal." I was about to wipe that cocky look off his face. I guess he can't just listen. I didn't think that was too hard of a request.

"I DIDN'T SAY I WAS SLEEPING WITH HER!" I screamed. Well that shut him up. Suddenly a large laugh erupted from him. It seemed to be indefinite. I tried getting him to stop and it only made it worse, like those Chinese finger things…the harder you pull the tighter it is. When the laughter finally died down we got serious. "I'm not joking. I know that I have a….a…a thing for her, if you will. And I realize that if we…did stuff it wouldn't be right, but I don't want to take advantage of her like that. I never said I wanted to be like that with her. Plus, she's a wreck. Before anything happened I want to help her out. It's like I have this responsibility to protect her. I need to talk to that Phil guy."

"Now I know that means you want to kick his ass. And I understand that I will be going…but you're not crazy enough about this kid too kill the guy… right?"

"Well…" Jaspers eyes widened and he started yelling something. "Hahahaha, I'm joking man. Chill." He got up and waved for me to follow him. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch and I got mine out of the closet. I wasn't too sure where we were going and I guess it didn't matter. All I could think of was those big brown eyes. That and how much pain was hidden in them.

**BPOV**

All I remember was numbly getting up and walking out the café door. It had resumed raining, and good thing too. If people noticed tears streaming down your face it tends to turn heads. I don't like being noticed, because when you're noticed for something like that questions get asked and in the general sense nobody really wants to hear the answer. They want you to lie and say it's either nothing…or out of happiness. What a waste of breath.

I walked aimlessly around town for several hours. Eventually, I stopped and sat down at a park bench. Yes, it was wet. Did I care or wipe it away? Nope, in that kind of state you must know that no one would care about a wet butt. It was simply the least of my problems….put on the back burner of my head if you please. I folded my hands in my lap and no, I didn't pray. I won't say I'm religious I won't say I'm not, just know that I didn't pray.

*Splash* someone swiped away the water next to me and sat. I kept staring into my cold hands with my puffy eyes.

"Here" a kind old man held out a tissue. I gingerly took it and proceeded to blow my nose and dry my eyes.  
"Thank you." I replied quaintly. The corners of his mouth turned up, and his eyes crinkled.

"No problem sweet heart. I'm Herald."

"Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"The perjures all mine." He smiled once more. "Now you know something's gone amiss when a young lady willingly sits in a puddle of water. I don't want any of that 'I'm fine' crap." I liked Herald he was blunt.

"Why Herald! Are you always this intrusive?" I said, feigning shock. We laughed together.

Thus I delved into the story. After all this was just some old man at the park right?

**A/N: Love it, like it, hate it, comment it.**

**Love,**

**Ashy**


	16. AN don't get too excited

**A/N**: Wow…quite the little cliff hanger I left y'all huh? The funny thing is my cliff hangers are always just things I randomly think up with no actual plan. Like the old man. Anyhoo, gosh any fans I still have must not be too happy. Pretty bitchy thing to leave you guys. Well I'm not gonna say I haven't been writing. I have two books I've been trying to write but those are…in the very depths of my mind completely unreachable by my terrible writers block. I won't promise anything but I'm going to try and work on P.S. I love you. Yeah, I've been busy with highschool, and friends, and family, and drama, and boys, and dance. Not an excuse at all of course. Whatever. I'll try. Love you darlings!

~Ashley….


End file.
